Law enforcement agencies implement a wide array of systems and technologies for tracking and identifying fugitives. For example, law enforcement officers typically drive vehicles with in-vehicle or peripheral systems for cross-referencing vehicle license plate numbers via input data supplied by the officers. In addition, many law enforcement vehicles include dashboard cameras, which are used to record fugitive vehicle pursuits and routine traffic stops, among other things.
In lockstep with advances in law enforcement vehicle technology, mainstream consumer vehicles continue to incorporate technology and vehicle options as standard features that were formerly reserved for luxury vehicles. For example, many consumer vehicles now include rearview backup cameras, and sometimes even front-view cameras, to help drivers safely operate their vehicles. Additionally, in-vehicle infotainment systems often allow drivers and passengers to link their smartphones and other mobile communication devices, which drivers often utilize to, for example, use an in-vehicle speakerphone system or play music stored on the devices.